


Oh La La

by MelTheSugarBug



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Genderfluid Newt, Lingerie Kink, NSFW, Smut, so filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelTheSugarBug/pseuds/MelTheSugarBug
Summary: You hummed softly to yourself as you knitted, sitting propped up against your pillows and your and Newt’s bed, no particular project in mind, just letting your hands go with the flow. You could easily knit with your magic but often felt like doing it by hand, it felt far more rewarding in the end.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Please notify me if i dont portray a genderfluid person properly.Its actually my first time writing one. Considered part 2 of What are you doing.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/9327917

You hummed softly to yourself as you knitted, sitting propped up against your pillows and your and Newt’s bed, no particular project in mind, just letting your hands go with the flow. You could easily knit with your magic but often felt like doing it by hand, it felt far more rewarding in the end. 

 

You brought the ball of yarn closer when you saw that one of the occamys, that were resting in a basket at the end of the bed, seemed to have taken interest in the bright colored ball. 

  
‘No Poppy, you know what happened last time'You said firmly and said Occamy visibly deflated with a low chirp and slithered back into the basket. You felt bad at refusing her the pleasure of playing but the last time you let her play with a ball of yarn, the Occamys all ended tangled together in endless knots and it took you and Newt hours to untangle them.

You looked up from your project when the door of your bedroom creaked open. 

  
‘Hey love, is Nadine feeling any….better…'You trailed off as you were left gaping at the sight of Newt in his brand new peach negligee that you offered him.  
The color went really well with the pallor of his skin and the freckles that doted his skin. The straps of the negligee fitted perfectly on his slim but powerful shoulder.(you knew not to underestimated Newts strength) The hem of the negligee flirted along the middle of his thighs, where more freckles pecked from underneath the fabric.He had obviously charmed his hair to look longer and coiffed prettily.You didnt know if he knew it but he was a sight to behold. Absolutely _stunning_.

He looked up at you coyly, his eyelashes fluttered like delicate butterfly wings , a rosy blush coloring his cheeks that slowly migrated to his ears and flushed down his neck the longer you stared. He bit the corner of his rouge colored lips subconsciously as he shifted from one foot to the other.

'Beautiful'You breathed in complete admiration, practically throwing your knitting kit aside and raising to your knees,crawling to the end of the bed and extended a hand.

'Come here darling’

You saw see him gulp visibly and ducked his head between his shoulders shyly. A fond smile appeared on your lips as he moved closer and closer until he was standing at the foot of the bed, carefully sidestepping the occamys basket. You moved closer and wrapped your arms around his waist, burying your face i to his chest, the satin of the negligee feeling heavenly and cool against your cheek.

'Y-Y/N,'He murmured softly, his own arms snaking around you.  
You looked up at him adoringly, resting your chin against his collarbone.

'That negligee is the best investment ever'You said appreciatively, hands whispering down his back and groped his firm buttocks playfully. He meeped and trusted his hips forward in a vain attempt to escaped with your wandering hands.

'Y/N'He playfully scolded, half halfheartedly trying to take your groping hands away from his butt. You giggled cheekily, nuzzling his chest like a content cat. You kissed at his chest through the fabric which caused him to sigh in pleasure. You looked up at him and saw how his pupil swallowed the green of his eyes, only leaving a fine ring of color. You rose higher on your knees, breath puffing over his covered nipples. He keened, his hands pulling you closer, the hard press of his cock made itself known against your belly. You let out a small moan of your own, heat pooling into your core. You carefully pulled down the flimsy collar of the negligee and latched onto one of his nipples. He threw his head back with another keen, his hands pulling at your sleepwear desperately, murmuring small pleas.

You pulled away,much to his disappointment, to remove you stuffy nightgown. You threw it to the side with a flick of your wrist. Newt was back to latching onto you in seconds,his hips trusting against the soft skin of your belly, a wet spot appearing through the fabric of the negligee, staining it orange. You bit your lip and reverently ran your hands up his thighs, feeling his muscles quake underneath your hands as you dragged the satiny fabric up Newts thighs.

The matching panties gradually came into view, Newts thick cock outlined by the thin lacy fabric. You bit your lip and looked up at him hungrily. His breath caught in his throat at the smoldering look. You mouthed at him through the fabric, his cock throbbing beneath your lips. He moaned, his long thing fingers weaving themselves through your hair. You shuddered at the feel, temporarily leaning into the touch as Newt scraped his nails along your scalp. You hooked your fingers on both sides of the panties and slowly pulled them down, Newt whining softly when his erection was freed and slapped obscenely against his stomach, the tip oozing a copious amount of precum.

'Y-Y/N please’ he breathed pleadingly and keened prettily when you fisted him into your small hand. Your core throbbed for him, your panties now wet and progressively becoming see-through.

'So beautiful, my beautiful,beautiful Newt’ You praised reverently as Newt moaned and trusted into your waiting fist. You went and licked a stripe from the base to the head of his cock, the precum tangy on your taste buds as you suckled at the head. Newt trusted his hips impatiently.

He pulled away, making you whine at the loss but his lips met yours hungrily, his body pushing yours back onto the bed, his body making itself at home between your legs. You shuddered at the feeling of the satin against your skin, another wave of arousal shooting down to your core. You opened your mouth willingly as you felt the wet slide of his tongue against your lips, your hands weaving themselves into his hair. You were pretty sure that his lipstick was messily smeared across both of your faces but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. You pulled away to take a breather, your hands drifting down Newt’s flanks, your breaths mingling as your both panted for sweet air.

‘ H-How do you want to….’ You asked between breaths, tilting your head up as Newt left of string of light kisses and nips from your jaw to your neck.

’ Do you still want to…’ You breath, goosebumps appearing on your flesh as Newt’s teeth brushed against your collarbone. You looked up to meet Newts eyes, taking in his disheveled appearance; hair all out of place(more so than usual) cheeks rosy and the lipsticks was anywhere but on his lips. You knew you weren’t fairing much better.

‘I-I…’ Newt said between panting breaths, holding himself up with his hands onto either side of your head. You reached to cup his cheek, you thumb trying in vain to wiped away the smeared lipsticks,staining your thumb red.

‘ Whatever you want love’ You rubbed at his arms reassuringly, tilting your head to kiss the inside of his forearm lovingly. He smiled thankfully, kissing the inside of your palm.

‘I still want to make love to you’ He breathed,slanting his mouth to yours again, his tongue taking no time in slipping inside your mouth. You moaned into the kiss, your legs coming up to wrap around his waist to pull him closer, his cock acting like a brand when it became sandwiched between your bodies. Newt mewled, trusting his hips against the jut of your hip. His slim, calloused hand dipped between your bodies and slipped into your panties. making you gasp into the kiss, which was quickly swallowed by Newt’s mouth. His fingers brushed against your swollen, throbbing clitoris, making you buck your hips with a mewl.

‘Newt, please’ You begged, wiggling your hips, making him smile at your impatience. You were about to protest again when he speared a finger into your wet heat. Your jaw went slack in pleasure and Newt took the opportunity to nip at your throat. Another finger joined the first , Newt scissored them, stretching you efficiently. You keened, reaching for him but he grabbed your hand and intertwined your fingers together.

‘Patience love’ He playfully scolded,all trace of shyness gone. He kissed your knuckles ,looking deeply into your eyes when he carefully added a third finger. He trusted them in and out slowly, your breath catching in your throat. You whined when he finally pulled them out, quickly reaching to take off your panties, a fine string of wetness linking from your drenched pussy to the center of your panties. Newt slowly eased down your legs, kissing your thighs, your knees as he went and threw them to the side. He looked down at your soaked core hungrily, his tongue wetting his lips. You wiggled under the close scrutiny and felt yourself blushing. He reached to take off the negligee but you sat up and took hold of his wrists

‘ No, keep it on’ You purred before he went down on you again.


End file.
